Monkey and Kitty
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Gyumaoh's resurection is at hand. all that is needed is the Maten scripture and Lirin. Kousho sends Kougaiji and crew to steal the scripture. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Gyumaoh's resurection is finally at hand. All thats needed is the Maten Scripture and Lirin. Gyukumen Kousho sends Kougaiji and he crew (-Lirin or so she plans) out one last time to retreive the needed item. all is going well when a sudden rain storm happens. what will happen when Goku and Lirin are trapped in a cave with no fire and are freezing?

**Pairings:**GokuxLirin might add more later

**Warning:** none at this time

**Disclaimer:** i dont own Saiyuki. although i do have a personality that matches Lirin's and Goku quiet well. (hence the pen name)

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Time Has Come**

"Excuse me Lord Kougaiji." a shy blond maid poked her head into the prince's room.

The red head was looking out the window into the courtyard where his half sister was playing with a flying dragon. His back was towards the door. "What do you want Maki?" his claim voice asked without looking at the girl.

"… Lady Gyukumen Koushu wishes to speak to you." she replied with a shaky voice. It was well known in Houtou Castle that the prince hated the woman. So everyone feared for their lives if they had to summon him to her.

"Thank you Maki. You may return to your tasks now." Kou said without turning to her. Being the 'proper' maid, Maki curtsied and left the prince to himself.

"_What could that woman possible want now? I've already reported the failed mission the other day. And I doubt she'll send us again so soon. She usually sends assassins after our failure. There should be no reason for her to summon me. Unless she wants to taunt me with my real mother again. That's the only reason that makes sense."_

Kou pulled himself out of his mental monologue when another knock was heard from his door. "Come in." he said when no one poked inside.

The door creaked open to reveal a purple hair yokai slipping in. "Lord Kougaiji I have some troubling news." Yaone spoke quickly.

"What is it?" he demanded. Worry evident in his voice.

"Dokugakuji and I heard some of the lab assistance talking about the final stage of Gyumaoh's resurrection is almost complete. All they need is Sanzo's scripture and…" she trailed off fearing her friend's response to the last part.

Kou sent a soft glare her way. "And what Yaone." an eerie threatening claim asked.

The female glanced around the room for a few seconds. Realizing stalling will only upset the prince more she finally spoke. "…Lirin." the name was a whisper.

The demon prince let a low angered growl rip from his throat. "Yaone, go to the courtyard and tell Lirin she needs to hide. I'll find you two later. I have to see_ mother_." his red eyes glaring with anger and hatred leaving no room for any protest.

"Yes, my lord." Yaone quietly spoke before leaving, running to the courtyard to protest her dear friend.

"_So this is what you want. I wont let you hurt my sister without a fight."_ Kou thought as he stocked out of his room towards the throne room.

* * *

"Ah Kougaiji, you finally decided to grace me with you presense." Koushu sarcastically said upon seeing her 'son' enter the room. "That's enough. You can leave now Kisa." the women said to the yokai brushing her teal hair.

"Yes ma'am." the girl replied and quickly left. She nodded to Kou on her way out as a sign of respect.

"Why have you summoned me here?" Kou demanded

Koushu pouted. "What's wrong Kougaiji, no 'How are you mother.' or 'It's nice to see you again.'"

"I don't have time for your games. Just get to the point already." the angry prince barked

"You never were one for ideal chat. So fine here's the point. We are ready to revive your father. All we need is the Maten Scripture to complete the process. Find Sanzo and get it from him." she spoke the last part in a threatening way.

"And if we fail?" he spat.

Koushu smirked. "If you fail then I shall have to dispose of your useless allies. Yaone and Dokugakuji are believe are their names. And Rasetsunyo will also be destroyed."

"We wont fail." Kou said in a somewhat defeated tone. She was feeding off his weak spots and that pissed him off the most. It also gave him more reasons just to kill her right then and there.

"I'm happy you see it my way son. Now go and prepare for battle." she ordered. "Oh and Lirin is to stay here this time. I wish to spend time with my daughter."

"_I know that's a lie bitch. I wont leave her."_ Kou nodded his head. "Yes, _mother_." he mumbled and leave.

* * *

"Hey Kou." Doku called seeing the prince walk around the corner. The sword master was leaning on a wall waiting for his friend to come by. "You alright Kou?" he asked noticing the depressed expression on the prince's face.

"Yeah. This is just Koushu up to her old tricks again." Doku nodded. He know well that Gyukumen Koushu had many times in the past threaten to destroy Rasetsunyo. "Do you know where Yaone and Lirin are?"

"Yeah, follow me." the black hair yokai said taking the lead.

The walk through winding corridors was made in silence. Kou lost in his own thoughts and Doku not wanting to disturb him. They spent fifteen minutes walking until the sword master stopped at a worn down door and knocked several times.

"Doku, that you?" Yaone's voice asked from inside.

"Yeah. Got Kou too." he replied. Soon the female yokai opened the door and allow her friends inside.

* * *

"Hey big brother, what's the big idea having Yaone bring me here?" Lirin asked the second the prince was inside.

He looked at the orange hair girl sitting on the table. _"So naïve you don't realize what's going to happen to you."_ he thought before speaking. "I have my reasons Lirin. Now don't ask again." his cold tone enforcing that he wasn't going to explain more and Lirin stayed quiet.

"My lord, what did Lady Gyukumen Koushu want?" the purple hair yokai asked with worry.

"She wants us to get the scripture from Sanzo." he replied in an uncaring way.

"Alright then lets go!" Lirin shouted all riled up

"Not so fast Lir. We're doing it a little different this time." Kou paused to make sure everyone was listening closely. "Yaone, you're still fighting Hakkai. Doku you still have Gojyo. I'll take the priest."

"Then I get to fight that stupid monkey?" Lirin more asked the stated.

Kou sighed. "Yeah. But don't get too hyper yet. We need to find a way to get you out first." Wide green eyes looked at him. "_Mother,_ says she wants to spend time with you. But I don't trust her. She's just looking for an excuse to get you back in those damn test tubes, and I wont let her do that."

Lirin flung herself off the table at her brother for a hug. "Thank you oniichan for protecting me."

"Don't thank me yet. You're not out of here yet." he commented returning the hug.

"My lord," Yaone piped up. The prince glanced her way silently telling her to continue. "I have something that can transform Lirin into a small doll. We'll be able to hide her that way." the apothecary explained.

"Lirin is that alright with you?" Kou asked the girl in his arms.

"Anything to get out of this place is fine with me big brother." she explained with a smile.

"Do it." Kougaiji ordered.

Yaone pulled out a sea green pill from her pouch and handed it to Lirin. "Just shallow this and you'll transform into the doll." she explained.

The orange hair girl downed the pill with a look of disgust on her face. "It tastes bad." she commented. /puff/ A cloud of smoke appeared where Lirin was. When it clear Kou leaned down to pick up a plushie that looked exactly like his sister.

"Let's go. We have a fight to win." the prince stated with a look of determination. The two loyal followers nodded and followed Kou out of the room to the dragon bay where they would grab their rides and began their search for the Sanzo party.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you liked the first chapter. please review and tell me what you think. i want 5 if this story is to continue. thank you:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:**GokuxLirin might add more later

**Warning:** slightly jealous Sanzo. hints of shonen-ai. here for some comedy

**Disclaimer:** i still dont own Saiyuki.

**Thanks: **ian, GhostofZeon, Bowser Blanchette, Quadraxis, brave kid and LiRiNCaNdY. and everyone else who decided to read the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Morning at the Inn 

It was a typical morning for the Sanzo party. Hakkai was up first and making breakfast for the rest of the team. The Innkeeper was liking the help he was receiving especially after the night before when Goku had just about eaten him out. Sanzo was meditating in his single room. Unfortunately the noise from next door didn't work well for his concentration. Goku, in the room next to the blond, was snoring like a one man saw mill. And Gojyo had gone out for a walk to try one last time to get a girl in bed before leaving town.

"BAKA SURA!" Sanzo shouted kicking in the monkey's door. The snoring had finally gotten to him. The commotion got the attention of Hakkai and the Innkeeper.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The human turned demon turned to look at their kind host with a sorrowful look. "It seems they're at it again. I'm sorry for the noise. And we'll pay for all the damages." he explained.

"D-damages?" the man questioned with shaky voice. His face paling as images of what might happen to his fine establishment flashed in his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Goku rolled over in his bed putting the pillow over his head to block out the noise. His butt sticking out into the air. And his shirt slowly riding up to reveal his lean stomach.

Sanzo twitched at the sight before him. It always upset him when the boy ignored him. "Get up." he hissed between clenched teeth.

The brunette remained unresponsive.

Sanzo finally snapped. He shot his gun so the bullet whizzed right above the sleeping teens head and left a small whole in the wall where it passed through.

Finally golden eyes creaked opened. "Is it time for breakfast?" the heavily sleepy voice asked. The fact a bullet was mere inches away from his head just seconds before went unnoticed.

The priest huffed and rolled his eyes. _'Typical monkey. Always thinking about food.'_ he thought. His violet eyes giving one more annoyed looked. However it was hard to hold as golden eyes blinked trying to push the sleep away. And a confusing expression covering the young boyish face.

"Yeah. Now hurry up and get dressed or Gojyo will eat everything." with that said Sanzo stocked away from the room leaving Goku to rush about to save his precious food.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Hakkai this looks awesome!" the teen exclaimed seeing the mountainous pile of food spread across the table. "And Gojyo's not here so its all mine."

Hakkai just laughed at the monkey's antics. "Please Goku try and leave some for the rest of us. You're not the only one that needs to eat."

As the last word passed the human turned demon's lips, the door slammed open revealing an upset redhead. A sour look on his face as he slumped on a chair.

"No luck with the girls?" Hakkai asked glancing at his friend.

One fierce look gave the whole story. Turned down several times over. "Hn." with that grunted Gojyo turned his attention to the quickly disappearing food. "Hey monkey save some for the rest of us." he growled sending a fiery glare at the brunette.

"You were late. So I get to eat it all." Goku explained with a huge grin. Mischief shining in his big golden eyes. They were daring the other to try and get some food.

Gojyo scolded. He wasn't in the mood to fight to get food. But with the way the monkey was acting there would be no other way. With a sigh he caved and started the usual table turning war to get what ever food he could.

Sanzo in the mean time was sitting comfortable in a chair reading the local paper sipping his tea. Glad he decided to hold the cup rather then leave it resting on the table. He lost many a cup of tea to the duo and the never ending food war.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance… again." Hakkai told the Innkeeper with a small bow. A sweat drop on the back of his head. It was embarrassing how irksome his friends could be.

The Innkeeper had a worried look on his face. "Please as soon as you will, leave. I'll allow the previous damages to slide by as long as you can leave without breaking anything else." it was clear the man was fearing for his small little establishment.

Sanzo having overheard the conversation, pulled out his paper fan and proceeded to hit his companions over the head with it. Both males started to rub the back of their heads to stop the pain from getting worse.

"Sanzo," Goku whined, " that hurt."

"Yeah man. What was it for anyways?" Gojyo asked having missed the exchange between his friend and the Innkeeper.

"Its getting late. I want to leave now." the priest replied coolly. Eyes glaring small daggers daring the other to complain.

"But we haven't finished eating yet. There are still a few more meat buns on the table I was saving for last." the monkey protested. Sanzo had stuck his finger in his ear clearly not caring what his charge was saying.

The priest's glare hardened as he swung the fan to hit the teenager's head again. "I said we're leaving." his tone icy cold.

Goku pouted as he looked back down at the delicious food. He always hated leaving good grub to get tossed away. However, he reluctantly followed his master's orders and left the table to gather his things so they could leave town.

* * *

"Hakkai are we lost again?" Gojyo asked. The group stood in the middle of a dense forest, with little sunlight sprinkling through the leaf canopy above them. Mentioned person was looking over a map trying to figure out where they were. His dragon resting on a shoulder looking at the map too. 

"Gojyo you of all people should know I don't get lost. Temporarily misplaced, yes. But never lost." the ex-teacher explained pointing his finger in the air.

Sanzo snarled as he snatched the map away from his most logical friend. "You're holding it the wrong way." the monk explained angrily. Turning the map the right way and looking it over. After a few minutes he spotted the trail. "We need to go in a south direction to get to the trail." his calm yet angry voice told the group.

Hakkai nodded and headed in the direction the priest pointed out. A few hours later the group found their way to the trail. Hakuryu transformed into the jeep, since now they had enough space to drive, and waited for the other to pile in. Soon the group was speeding off in a westward direction to reach their final destination.

* * *

"Look big brother. I see the Sanzo party." Lirin explained pointing off to the left. It was once the castle was safely behind them that Lirin puffed out of doll form. 

Kou looked to where his sister was pointing to see a small dust cloud behind a fast moving green object. "Yaone, Doku we're landing." the demon prince ordered guiding his dragon over to a shadowed area ahead of the Sanzo party.

'_Prepare yourself Sanzo. This will be our final meeting. One of us will either surrender or die here.'_ a cold look of determination crossed Kou's face as he and his team waited for the priest and crew to get closer before ambushing them.

* * *

**Lirin: i know this was kind of short. but im working on other things at the moment (like school work) and dont have much time to work on fics right now. But i will update as soon as i can.**

**Please send 5 review if you want the next chapter sooner rather then later. thank you all so much for reading. :-p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings**:GokuxLirin might add more later

**Warning**: none

**Disclaimer**: i still dont own Saiyuki.

**Thanks**:Chibibakazaru, GhostofZeon, Bowser Blanchette, Quadraxis, kid dragon. and everyone else who decided to read the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: And So It Begins 

"NO!" Goku shouted after Gojyo asked him to grab a beer from the back for him. "You can get it yourself."

It was a usual ride for the Sanzo party. Goku and Gojyo fighting in the back seat. Hakkai lost in his own little world driving. And Sanzo wishing to all hell he could block out the ruckus in the back.

"SHUT UP!" Sanzo finally snapped after five minutes. He shot his gun off in the air to prove he meant it.

"Sorry." Goku quickly mumbled. He never liked having the priest angry at him. Plus he didn't feel like having his head whacked with a paper fan right now.

Gojyo just rolled his eyes. He found the relationship between his two companions annoying. He doesn't know why, he just does.

"Here." the monkey grunted tossing a beer at the red head next to him.

The kappa smirked as he popped the top open. Not paying attention to the warmth of the can he took a sip. Mere seconds later the alcohol was spit back in Goku's face. "You stupid monkey! That was a warm one. Get me a cold beer." he angrily growled.

Sanzo's vain began popping knowing where this was leading.

Golden eyes just glared into red angry orbs. "You just said to get you a beer. Never said warm or cold, so I just grabbed the first on my hand fell on." with that the arguing started again.

Yup definite normal car ride for this band of unruly heretics.

* * *

"Kou when should I throw it?" Lirin asked holding one of her egg shaped rocks. It was enchanted so that after it was thrown it would increase to the huge size that usually blocked the Sanzo party's path. 

The four demons were sitting in the shadows watching a green jeep slowly get closer to their location. Glad that the car occupants were oblivious to the world around them at the moments.

"Wait for it. Wait for it." Kou whispered eyeing the distance. "…NOW Lirin." he ordered.

-

The small rock turning boulder was thrown into the air heading right for the on coming jeep. Hakkai pulling out of his own world just in time to slam the breaks and turn the jeep so they would crash into the newly appeared obstacle.

"Hakkai what was that for?" Goku demanded. He was currently located in the space between the front seats glaring at the driver. Gojyo was tossed and now his head was near the monkey's butt.

"It would appear we have some more company." the human turned demon explained as three more egg boulders trapped them in place.

"Hey Sanzo party." Lirin's cheery voice called down from one of the boulders.

Looking up, the four males saw that every boulder had a member of Kougaiji's gang.

"What do you want?" Sanzo asked in a 'I-already-know' tone. Every time they appeared it was for the scripture. Except that one time when they needed help to find Lirin.

"We're here for the scripture." the demon prince replied.

"Goku have fun." the blond said in an uncaring tone.

With a smirk, the brunette was jumping out of the jeep and doing that disappearing flash thing reappearing next to the red head prince.

Kou scoffed at the boy in front of him before turning to his sister. "Have fun Lir." he said before jumping down to the rest of the Sanzo party.

"Come and get me." the demon princess teased and started to run towards the forest. Goku quickly following his opponent and disappeared away from the others. As the orange hair demon got farther away the large boulders returned to their original small size.

"What are you up to?" Sanzo demanded once the demon prince was standing in front of him.

"Gyumaoh's resurrection is ready. And all we need is your scripture. So this will be our last battle. I defeat you and claim the scripture and then you all have to stop your journey." the red head explained.

"You realize I could kill you with one shot, right?" the monk asked. A bored expression on his face.

"That's if you can catch me." Kou stated before heading off in the opposite direction his sister lead Goku.

"This is pointless." the blond mumbled to himself but followed nonetheless.

"Looks like we're the last ones." Doku pointed out Yaone.

The purple hair yokai nodded. "Shall we have some fun too?" a playful smirk on her face.

"Hey big bro, you're not planning on leaving me out?" Gojyo called over leaning on his shakujou. A playful smirk crossing his facial expression.

"Miss Yaone, it would be a great honor if you accept my challenge." Hakkai politely stated.

The two demons took one last glance at each other before running at their opponents. Doku summoned his sword while Yaone got some smoke bombs ready.

* * *

"So this is where you're hiding." Goku yelled up to the cat like demon sitting in a tree. Lirin was settled high up in a tree with her legs dangling down. A playful smile shining brightly. _'Damn she looks hot sitting up there with the sun making her shiny hair shine more. Stop that Goku. You're supposed to be fighting her right now.' _"Come down here and fight me Lirin." 

The girl's smile grew as she popped off the tree branch and started the high fall down. "Ouch!" the monkey boy cried as Lirin landed right on top of him. "You could have climbed down.

Lirin turned so she could look at Goku's head. "But what fun would that be?" she asked in pure child-like entertainment.

"Whatever then. Just get off me." the brunette grumbled moving so the girl would get his point.

The demon princess quickly jumped off the boy and took a battle stance.

* * *

"Quit this running Kougaiji." Sanzo howled when he come to a clearing. He stopped there to get his bearings and see if he could hear a sound from his demon foe. While resting he took the time to light a cigarette. 

Meanwhile Kou was watching the blonde's every move hiding in a tree. He smirked when he watched the priest struggle with his lighter. '_Looks like he needs help with a light.'_ Chanting as softly as he could, the prince began summoning the fire fiend. When the chant was near complete he jumped down and aimed the creature at Sanzo.

Hearing the noise from above, Sanzo managed to roll out of the way in time to avoid the attack. In the process the cigarette finally got lit. "Thanks for the flame." the blond said getting into a standing position. "Now are we going to continue playing cat and mouse or are we going to fight?" the serious tone in Sanzo's voice said that he was done fooling around.

"If you're ready to fight, then let the fun begin." Kou announced taking his fighting stance.

Sanzo made sure his gun was fully loaded before starting his face off the Kougaiji.

* * *

"Yaone you've gotten faster." Hakkai commented struggling to avoid the javelin aimed at him. 

The demon apothecary smiled. "I've been training. I hope you're not disappointed."

"Not at all." the dark brunette replied creating his chi barrier to block and the spear.

* * *

"So baby brother, are you still a cry baby?" Doku asked clashing weapons with his younger half brother. 

"I have been a cry baby for years. However that might change for you." the kappa commented watching the blade on his shakujou swing around to hit the yokai. A smirk appeared when the blade was mere inches away.

"Silly brother." Dokugakuji said before sidestepping the swinging blade.

"Shit." the red head commented ducking to avoid his own attack.

"You should keep your facial expression blank when fighting. Either that or you give a sneak attack like that away." the black hair yokai remarked.

-

Everyone was so caught up in their own battles that no one noticed the bright blue sunny sky turn a dark gray almost blackish color. The clouds threatening to start down pouring any seconds.

BOOOOOOM! The clap of thunder caused the four fighting groups to stop and look up. The moment all eyes were looking up the pelting rain stated pouring down.

Hakkai formed a chi barrier protecting himself and Yaone from the change in weather. Dokugakuji and Gojyo huddled together under a tree. Not the driest of places but did provide a little shelter. Sanzo and Kougaiji went back to fighting getting soaked to the bone. The rain creating a major disadvantage to both men. And Goku and Lirin ran to find a dry place to hide out until the rain stopped.

* * *

As soon as the two enter the cave Goku striped down to his boxers and layed the wet clothes on the floor hoping they will dry like that.

"Goku I'm frozen." the girl explained sitting down away from the opening. She had the decency not to strip down to her underware, but that only causing her to remain freezing cold.

The monkey looked around for something to start a fire but was unable to find a thing. _'Not good.'_ Goku thought looking over at his enemy friend. Lirin was hugging herself shivering. He had to think of someway to warm the demon girl up. But how was his main problem.

* * *

heeheehee! how will the baka sura figure out this problem? maybe his over thinking will create a fire to warm the kitty demon.

another requested 5 reviews of the next chappie if you want it sooner rather then laters.

byes :-p


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings**:GokuxLirin might add more later 

**Warning**: think about it people. Goku, Lirin alone in a cave. you're smart you can figure it out from there. :-p and if you cant heres a hint: its the reason i rated this 'M'

**Disclaimer**: i still dont own Saiyuki.

**Thanks:** GhostofZeon, Bowser Blanchette, brave kid, the love writter, new guy, blank and everyone else who decided to read the previous chapters. your reviews mean so much to me. thank you all so much.

* * *

Chapter 4: Warming Up 

The rain continued to pour as Kou and Sanzo fought. The monk shooting bullet after bullet as the demon prince continued to dodge and throw different spell balls.

"You should give up Sanzo. This rain will only make you sick."

"Why should you care?"

"I want this over with so I can have your scripture."

"Sorry not giving it up that easily."

"Fool." Kou unleashed his thunder fiend at the soaking ground so to not to miss the target. Sanzo was frozen to the spot as the electricity ran up his body. When it ended he fell to his knees panting.

"Cheap…trick."

"No cheaper then those banishing bullets you have."

* * *

"Do you think the others are okay?" Gojyo asked his brother. A small chill running up his body from being wet. 

Doku smirked. "Worried about anyone particular baby brother? Maybe a certain green eye demon?"

"Forget I asked." Gojyo huffed and turned his head to hide the small blush.

"You're not denying it. So you really like him?"

"Shut up." Gojyo hissed

"Awe Gojyo's in love. How cute."

"I said shut up."

"I'm sure he misses you too baby bro."

Gojyo growled as he stocked away from the tree to find shelter under another one without an annoying brother under it.

* * *

"Hakkai a little rain never killed anyone." Yaone pointed out as she watched her friend sweat from the amount of energy he was using. 

"True. But why get wet when we don't have to?"

The female yokai smiled as she shook her head. "At least make it a bit smaller so you don't hurt yourself too much."

"As you wish." Hakkai shrunk the barrier so it just barely blocked the rain from hitting them.

* * *

"Goku I'm still cold." Lirin said as she sat cradled in his lap. 

"It might help to take those wet clothes off. I felt better after I did." (A/N: he kept his boxers on. He's not that indecent)

"But…"

"Let me help you." Goku reached a hand down to began to pull the bottom of her shirt up.

A heavy blush covered her face. "Stop Goku. I…don't have anything on under this." the last part said barely above a whisper. And if Goku wasn't a demon he probably wouldn't have heard her.

"Don't worry Lir. I wont look." he told her nuzzling her neck. His hand not letting go of the shirt.

The sudden act of affection cause the blush to brighten. "Goku please don't tease me like this. You have no idea how I feel."

He make a trail of butterfly kisses up her neck to her ear. "I do if its anything like how I feel about you."

Lirin whipped her head around to look in Goku's eyes. His golden orbs were shining with love and hope.

* * *

"Your aim seems to be off monk." Kou teased as another bullet missed his head. 

"Shut up and stop moving." Sanzo huffed out. He was leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath and reload his bullets. The freezing rain was finally getting to him.

Kou smirked. "All you have to do is give me the scripture and I'll stop this right now. Then you can go curl up with that monkey boy you own."

"You wish." Sanzo mumbled as he began to shot again. Kou flashing in and out dodging the bullets.

**

* * *

(A/N: Warning horrible written sex scene. If you want feel free to scroll down to the next announcement.) **

Lirin, now naked and on her back, was mewling in pleasure as Goku nibbled on her collar bone leaving a nice mark. Her hand was buried in silk brunette locks trying to keep the head in place. Meanwhile Goku had one hand roughly massaging a breast while the other was supporting him up.

"You like this kitten?" he asked when he finally got his head up.

"Hm." Lirin in a pleasure dream like state replied.

"Want more?"

"Please."

Goku began to make a trail of butterfly kisses from his mark to the lone breast. There he began to tease it with his tongue. Lirin arched her back trying to get more of the teasing pleasure. Obliging Goku lightly nibbled on the tit.

"Ah…Goku stooop t-teasing."

"Awe but Lir I'm having fun."

"Well at least move faster. You're driving me crazy with all this pleasure."

The monkey smirked. '_At least I'm doing something right.'_ The hand that was playing with her breast began to ever so slowly began to travel down making feather light patterns down her chest and lower. Meanwhile he was making soft nibbles up to her ears. "Then tell me what you want." his husky voice whispered in said ear.

The tone was enough to make Lirin shiver with anticipation and forget how to use her voice.

"Maybe here?" he used a finger to circle her moist entrance. Lir bucked her hips and whimpered wanting more of this new strange feeling. "What's that kitten? I don't understand whimpers."

"There. Please." a begging look overcame the demon princess's face.

Goku nuzzled her neck as the finger continued to toy with his now girlfriend. He was enjoying hearing all the whimpers and other sounds she made. "If that's what you want then I need you to suck." he brought his fingers up to her mouth which she eagerly took in her mouth sucking hard and swirling her tongue around the three digits.

Goku was enjoying the feeling he was getting from having his fingers sucked and toyed with. He was only wishing it was on another part of his body she was doing that to. He needs taking control has he ground himself against Lirin pussy.

Lirin smirked around the fingers. "Oo ike?"

"Ah. St-op Lir."

The princess stopped and looked at the monkey with a worried curiosity. "Did I do something wrong?"

Goku nibbled on her neck before responding. He need to regain some control. "No kitten. It just that I don't want to hurt you and if you kept that up I would have."

"Oh."

"Kitten don't worry. You were perfect." he told her kissing her forehead. "Now I need you to bare with me. I'll try not to cause you too much pain. But it will hurt a bit."

"As long as I'm with you, monkey, I can handle any pain." Lirin whispered before leaning up and solidly kissing Goku.

The monkey took this time to slip one finger in the wet entrance between Lirin's leg and slowly moving it in and out. The princess whimpered in slight pain as the finger was gently pushed deeper in her with each movement.

"Relax Lir. It will get better soon…" '_I hope.'_

Lirin nuzzled her head into Goku's neck. "I trust you." she whispered

"Then concentrate on the pleasure and not the pain. It will help." Lirin nodded as Goku went to suck on a breast again. He waited for her to start mewling before adding a second finger. A sharp intake a breath informed him of her discomfort. He stopped moving the fingers and moved his head to her neck to a spot that would give her great amounts of pleasure. "It's alright kitten. Just relax." he whispered against the spot before nibbling lightly. The irregular breathes speaking her pleasure.

"G-go-ku ma-move." she demanded between pants. The brunette smirked as his fingers slowly began to stretch the hole.

A few minutes past before the third finger was inserted into the tight space. A slight whimper of pain followed but nothing more. It didn't take long for Lirin to start rocking her body to the fingers movements.

"Do you want something more, kitten?" Goku asked in the sexiest voice he could muster.

"Please Goku. I need you." Lirin begged She brought her head up so she could nibble and suck on his neck. A sharp intake of air told Lirin the monkey was liking the treatment.

"If that's what you want kitten. But there's no going back now." he warned.

Lirin moaned in protest as the fingers were removed. Goku smirked as her hips rose to tell him what she wanted. "Alright." he positioned himself so the tip of his cock was brushing her entrance. Lirin bucked trying to make him enter her. "Impatient." Goku comment leaning down so their faces where barely touching. "Remember just stay relaxed and everything will be fine." he whispered before closing the gap between them. He waited for Lirin to moan before moving in in one swift movement.

Lirin screamed into Goku's mouth as pain racked her body. He used one hand to toy with a breast to calm her down. A little while later he broke the kiss. The scream had calmed down to whimpers .

"I'm sorry kitten. I didn't know it would hurt so much. Forgive me?" his golden eyes where looking at her with worry and sorrow.

"Don't worry monkey. I'm not some porcine doll that cant handle a bit of pain." Lirin smiled at him as her hand caressed his cheek. "Now move. It's a bit uncomfortable." a slight blush covering her cheeks.

Goku did as he was told and started to slowly move in and out of Lirin. The first few thrust caused Lir to whimper in discomfort but soon soft moans of pleasure erupted from her mouth. Being pleased with himself Goku started to move faster.

Lirin began thrashing her head as she got close to her end. Her breath was coming in short pants and her hips bucked more needingly against Goku.

Goku was in much the same state. His thrust were now rapid and shallow. His lips again were firmly attached to Lirin's neck.

"GOKU!" Lirin shouts her release her muscles clamping on Goku's penis. A few thrusts more and he was releasing deep in her. Both just stayed like that catching their breath.

**(A/N: its over. Now its just mushy goodness :-p) **

"Feel warmer now?" Goku finally asked pulling out of Lirin.

"Much." she yawned out cuddling close to him falling alseep.

The monkey wrapped her in a protective hug. "I'm glad kitten." he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Goku promise me will also be together." Lirin said before completely falling asleep.

"I promise." he whispered.

Outside the cave the storm was raging on and Kou and Sanzo continued to fight.

* * *

told you the last part was horribly written. please dont get too mad. im just not good writting scenes like those /hides in corner blushing/ 

Demon: blame her brother for turning her into a fighter and not a lover. she got a lot of them.

Shu: you guys might be wondering who we are, so i'll tell you. We are Lirin Sama friend and pet (I'm the friend) and we sometimes help Lirin when she disappears like this.

Demon: but my misstress always finds away back.

L.S.: you two talk to much.

Shu: see Demon told ya she comes back

L.S./rolls eyes/ just send out the request Shu-chan before i hurt you.

Shu: Eeeep! Okay Lirin is looking for **7 reviews** this time. she wants info on how to improve making her love scenes so she might make more if she gets better writting them. if not expect a lot of blood and violance.

Demon: nothing will be done in this story until the request is made and she can find time around her school work.

Shu: yeah she really does need to study hard for Spanish.

L.S./evil glare/ start running before i kill you two.

Demon&Shu: Eeeep!

Shu: run from the crazy girl with the golf club!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, i'm back.

Goku: bout time.

Lirin: did you forget about us?

never. i could never forget my two all time fave characters.

Goku: sure.

So it took me over two months go get around to updating. at least i have an update. :-p

Lirin: she has a point Goku.

Goku: whatever.

okay moving away from random pouting monkey boy. Saiyuki still not mine and thank you everyone who reviewed last chappie. sry it took me so long to get this up.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Battle Is Over

Sanzo was sitting at the base of a tree with Kou's long nails pointing directly at his throat. "You lost monk. Now give me the scripture." His other hand was held out waiting for the sacred roll.

Reluctantly Sanzo handed the Maten Scripture to the demon prince. "Take it."

"Our business is done here. We have no reason to cross paths again." after saying that Kou disappeared back the way he come to find the rest of his team and get back to the castle.

Sanzo sat there at the tree while the storm clouds cleared and the water droplets glistened in the sunlight. Off in the distance he could here his name being called. But he really didn't care about that. He just wanted to sleep.

"Hey Lirin, you gotta get up." Goku whispered to the sleeping demoness. He had woken up when he started to hear voices calling for the sleeping kitty next to him. And figured it best not to get caught with his pants down, he quickly got dressed.

She mumbled something incoherent and rolled over away from the disturbing voice. His cape barely covering her naked ass from view.

'_Damn why does she have to look so damn sexy?' _he licked his lips as he eyes wondered over the perfect roundness of her lower half.

"LIRIN!"

"HIME, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"NEE-CHAN, IT'S TIME TO GO!"

The voices of the three demons distracting his mind from what he really wanted to do. "Lir, your brother is looking for you. You have to get up." the monkey said in her ear.

"But I'm tired." she replied and cuddled her head into his jean clad lap.

Goku's hand combed through the soft orange locks. "I know you are kitten." he softly replied. "But if you get up now you can get out of this cave to your comfy bed. Doesn't that sound better?"

Her green eyes creaked opened to stare into golden ones. "Will you come with me?"

"I cant right now. But I promise I'll find a way to see you when ever I can. So go back with your brother and I promise to see you soon."

"You better." She said sitting up at staring at him with a cold glare. "If not you'll have to face my mini boomers"

Goku smiled as he ruffed her messy hair. "Trust me, we will see each other again. Now get dressed before you brother finds us like this."

"Okay." she gave him a quick kiss before getting her cloths. "Don't forget you promised." she called from the cave entrance.

"I wont." he replied back and watched his lover disappear into the sunlight. He sat there listening to the demons talk before the wings of the two flying dragons filled the cave. Once the noise was gone, Goku figured it safe to leave the cave and find his team.

"SANZO, ARE YOU OVER HERE?" Hakkai called out into the forest. He and Gojyo were searching the area Kou said he left the monk in. But so far no luck.

"Hey Hakkai, you think the monk is dead?" Gojyo asked as he walked over to his friend.

"He better not be." a voice from the tree replied for the human turned demon.

"Hey our blood hound is here. Goku go find Sanzo for us."

"Shut up you pervy kappa. And just cause I can smell a small amount of his blood doesn't mean I'm a freaking blood hound."

"Well lets see, you can track him by scent and you have a bark. You must be some sort of dog."

Golden eyes glared at the half demon with a look that said I want to kill you. "Now, now guys, let's not fight. We still need to find Sanzo."

"Wait here, I'll be back soon." with that Goku flashed off into the forest to find his master and friend.

(Heaven)

"Well this is going to be interesting. Don't you think so Jiroushin?"

"Of course my lady."

* * *

so what does the Merciful Goddess know? 3 reviews if you guys want to know too. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Lirin: **sry i've not updated in forever. i've just had a lot going on and i slightly lost interest in this. but i want to get back into, so heres a new chapter.

**Goku:** Saiyuki does NOT belong to her.

**Goyjo: **thanks for everyone who's reviewed and waited for this lazy author. i swear at times she's worse then Goku.

**Lirin: **Sanzo can i borrow you banishing gun?

**Gojyo:** see ya later. (dashes out before Lirin gets the gun)

* * *

Chapter 6: Gloom and Doom 

"Ni, can you tell me why has it taken over a month to accomplish nothing?" Koushu demanded sitting on her thrown in front of Gymaoh. "We have everything we need. So why haven't you resurrected my love yet?" Her red eyes were glaring daggers at the insane doctor.

"I'm sorry my lady." Ni raised his bunny to eye level and had it bow his regret. "But Kougaiji and the other have not let Lirin out of their sight since they returned. I think he knows we need her to complete the experiment."

"And are you doing anything about this problem?" she snapped.

"Please relax Lady Koushu. Doctor Huang is working on retrieving the brat tonight. If all goes as planned, Kougaiji and the other will soon be sleeping soundly and Lirin will be in our hands very shortly."

XxXxXx

'_Perfect'_ Doctor Huang thought as she opened the door to the dinning room. Inside Kougaiji, Lirin and the others were sleeping soundly on top of their half eaten meals. The sleep power she snuck into the crab had worked just like she planned it would. And none of them suspected a thing.

"Guards come grab her."

"Yes ma'am." a tough looking yukai in a uniform replied to the order.

"Be gentle with her. She must be in perfect condition for the experiment to go right." Huang ordered as the man tossed Lirin over his shoulder.

XxXxXx

Sanzo sat in the windowsill of his room, smoking one of his cigarettes staring at the moon. Since the battle with Kou, the group had returned to the last town they had been in. At first they were planning to stay until Sanzo was healed. But after that the monk refused to leave. Something was telling him not to go back to the temple as a failure.

"Come on Gojyo. That was my pork bun." He could hear Goku complain from downstairs.

"Shut up you fat monkey. This was on my plate since the order got here. Thus meaning it is mine."

"Is not. I called them before they got to the table. It's mine!"

"Please you two," Hakkai begged his arguing companions, "don't fight. You're disturbing the other customers' meals."

"But Hakkai, Gojyo keeps stealing my food."

"I do not you annoying monkey. Stop lying about it."

"That's enough you two." Sanzo growled from his spot on the stairs. "Goku, go chop some wood for the Jeb. Gojyo," he stopped to think for a moment, "Go do whatever you do. Just stop upsetting everyone here."

With a fierce glance from violet orbs, the two demons fled the room.

"Well that is one way to calm them down." Hakkai said as Sanzo took a seat from the table his companions just left. "Would you like you're usual beer?"

"Yeah sure."

XxXxXx

"What do you mean 'she can't be used right now'?" Koushu as she stood in front of the tube that contained Lirin's naked unconscious form. "What happened to her?"

"It would appear," Ni replied in his usual calm tone, "that some point last month she had some fun with a guy. And they didn't think to be safe."

"So because the brat decided to have 'fun' I now have to wait about six month before Gymaoh can come back to me."

"That would be correct my Lady."

Koushu growled as her fist collided with an unbreakable glass of the tube.

"Now, now Lady Koushu, that won't help anything."

"I don't care. I truly hate this little brat. I regret even giving birth to the little slut. So I don't care what it takes, make it so I can have Gymaoh by the end of next month." Not waiting for Ni to respond to the unrealistic demand, Koushu stormed out of the lab and to her thrown room.

XxXxXx

Several hours later, Kou began to stir. Slowly his reddish-purple eyes opened to see Doku and Yaone passed out in there food. Wiping the food off his face, the prince stood up and glanced around for his sister. When no trace of her was found, he slammed his fist into the closest wall leaving behind a nice huge dent.

"Curse you Koushu!" rang throughout all of the castle.

* * *

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lirin:** I'm sorry its been so long since i posted. but between several issues and getting caught up in another story, i kind of forgot about this. gomen eveyone.

**Goku:**i have to admit that this chap is a bit rough at the end, but hey Lir is trying to get back into it and she was also doing a mad writing spree i think she's near here 6 or 7 posting in 24hrs. so she's pretty tired but she really wanted to get this done.

**Lirin:** thanks for the long explanation monkey boy. now get on with the rest so i can maybe sleep.

**Goku: **Lirin does not own Saiyuki or any characters from the anime/manga. so please no hounding her about it. and we send our thanks to King of Darkness, Cherry 2121, and an anonymous reviewer. thanks for sending some support.

* * *

Chapter 7: Look After Her

Goku was laying down trying to sleep, but something kept bothering him. He had this feeling like someone was trying to call out to him but the signal was being blocked. Sighing he put the issue aside and tried to sleep again.

(Dream)

"Goku please help me." Lirin was crying as she stood before her lover.

"Lirin what's happening? Why can't I reach you?" He had run over to her, but something invisible was blocking his path.

"Please Goku, you have to get us away from Kousho. She's trying to revive Gyomoah. She's going to kill me." Lirin sobbed hardened as he stared into beautiful golden eyes.

"Don't worry, Lir get you out of there. I swear." Goku raise his hand to the invisible barrier to touch her face.

(End dream)

Goku sat up in bed crying. His nightmare had been even worse then dreaming about the years he was locked in the cave before Sanzo saved him. Now it was his turn to safe someone from their imprisonment.

"I'm coming Lirin. Just wait for me." Goku said as he got dress and disappeared from his room.

**XxXxXx**

"Lord Kougaiji are you sure she's here?" Yaone asked as the trooped down the castle hallways towards Nii's lab.

"Where else would they take her?" Kou snapped back. He was fuming that he failed to protect his sister from his 'mother's' grasp and was taking it out on anyone.

"Hey Kou, there's no reason to snap at Yaone. You're not the only one to blame for little Lir getting taken. We were all asleep when it happened." Doku explained.

"But she is my little sister. As her older brother it is my sworn duty to protect her from any harm." the prince paused in their march and slammed a fist to the wall. "She was counting on me to protect her."

"She was counting on all of us My Lord. Lirin is like a little sister to us too. And we want nothing more then to keep her safe and happy." the purple hair apothecary hugged her prince.

Kou, feeling much like a little child, rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry guys. It's just... I don't know, I've been overly worried about her lately."

"So have we Kou." Doku said to comfort his friend more. "Now let's get over to the labs before it's too late."

Kou nodded and upright himself.

The rest was the walk was made in silence.

**XxXxXx**

Nii was sitting at his computer playing with his bunny when the door slid open allowing Kou and his followers to enter.

"It looks like we have some visitors." the mad Sanzo priest said to the plushie and turned in his chair. "So how are you feeling this fine evening young prince."

"Cut the crap, Nii. I've come to get Lirin. Now where is she."

"Ah, the little princess is sleeping on the table over there." he used the bunny to point to the darkened area of the office. "Because she's wasn't feeling well, we had to postpone revival experiment."

"Doku." Kou cocked his head indicating what he wanted the swordsman to do.

Getting the hint, the tallest of the group went into the dark section and found the orange hair girl sleeping just like Nii had said. He returned a few minutes later with her cradled in his arms.

"We'll be going now." Kou told the insane priest.

"Alright y then," Nii replied waving them off with the bunny. "And Price Kougaiji do remember to keep an eye on what you hold precious, cause the day will come when Kousho demands we take her back."

"Thanks for the warning." Kou replied before the door closed on Nii's office.

**XxXxXx**

"Alright you stupid dragon." Goku glared at Hakuryu. "I know you can transform into other things beside that jeep. And right now I need a set of wings to get me to Houtou Castle pronto. Now do something."

The white dragon chirped like he didn't understand what the monkey was asking of it.

"Don't give me that. I know you know what I'm talking about."

Hakuryu chirped a few times before glowing and taking on a human like form. The man standing before Goku had deathly white skin with spots forming triangles below his eyes. His eyes were a yellow surrounded by red where most people had white.

"Alright you damn monkey. Is this what you are after?" the man groaned out in a smooth voice. A voice Goku thought he heard before but couldn't remember from where.

"That all depends if you can fly?" Goku replied eying this new form of Hakuryu.

"Personally I can not. But I can summon a dragon to take you where you wish to go."

"Then do it. I'm in a bit of a rush."

Hakuryu nodded. His strange eyes disappeared behind his white skin as he focused his energy into calling one of his underlings. A few moments later a soft ruffling of wings reached their ears.

"This is Kimi. She will take you where you are rushing to get. Now I'm very tired and wish to return to my sleep." Hakuryu said before changing back into his small dragon form and disappeared up to Hakkai's window.

"So Kimi," Goku said eying the beautiful ocean blue dragon, "let's make a quick trip over to Houtou Castle." he mounted the dragon with easy.

A quiet roar filled the street that Goku was on before the two flew into the air heading west.

**XxXxXx**

"Kou wouldn't it make sense if we grabbed the dragons?" Doku asked as the walked the mountain paths leading away from the castle.

"It would if we wanted to get caught. You heard what Nii said as we left, and I know that Kousho has all the flying dragons tagged with a tracer so she could find us where ever we go." Kou explained.

"You mean to say they went through all the trouble just to keep tabs on us?" Yaone was shocked to hear about the dragons.

"It was mainly to keep track on Lirin because they need her. But I won't let them have their way."

**XxXxXx**

Goku scanned the surroundings as Kimi grew closer to Houtou Castle. "Kimi land here." he ordered.

Roaring, the ocean blue dragon dove into the mountain pass and landed on one of the lower levels of the path.

Goku left the dragon near a water it found as he walked down the trail to where he though he saw something or someone moving. He smiled as he got closer to the bend and heard Kou talking to his two followers.

_'Maybe they got Lirin with them.'_ he thought as he made his way around the corner.

"Everyone quiet." Kou ordered as he heard something moving a bit further up on the path.

Kou, Yaone, and Doku got into a defensive position around Lirin's sleeping form with their weapons ready to attack.

"Hey guys." Goku called before he got into their view.

"Goku?" Yaone called lowering her spear. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette appeared around the bend smiling at his friendly enemies. "Would you believe me if I told you?" he asked looking at Kou.

"Try us. But we've had a long night and if you're just here to get the scrolls back I will not hesitate in killing you."

"Then it's a good thing that Sanzo didn't send me." the monkey replied with a cheek grin. "But in all serious I came after getting a dream."

"What kind of dream?" Kou was quickly loosing his patients thanks to earlier events.

"I'm not to sure how to say this, but Lirin was asking me for help. To come and save her from something. And when I tried to touch her in the dream something was blocking me."

_'She called out to Goku? Why didn't she call me like in the past?'_ Kou though over what the monkey said trying to solve his own questions.

"You're sure she wanted you to save her?"

"Yeah. Well actually I think she said to 'save us' what ever that means. So I found a quick way here and yeah, that's pretty much all there is to it."

"Lord Kougaiji, maybe we should allow him to take her." Yaone suggested. "It does sound like it is what Lirin wanted. And it would hide her from Kousho."

That was all Kou needed to decide. "Monkey can you take care of her?"

"Of course I can. I came this far to get her after all."

"Then please keep her safe and out of Kousho's grasp."

The brunette nodded as he gathered the young yokai princess in his arms. "I'll die before allowing Kousho to get her again."

"That's what I want to hear." Kou ruffled Goku's hair before turning to leave the monkey and his sister.

Yaone and Doku each gave their thanks to Goku before turning and following Kou back to the castle.

Goku quickly went back to Kimi so he and Lirin could hopefully sneak back into his room before any of the others woke and yelled at him for bring her there.

Kimi roared again as she carried the two young ones back to the east.

* * *

**Goku:** well that is all we have for now. i'm sorry the end was a bit rough and we don't really sound much like us. But once Lir is back into it we'll be our usual selves. and please review. it tells Lirin that working on this is truly worth her time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lirin: **well here's another chapter. sry its on the shorter side. but i'm still trying to get back into it.

**Goku:** Lirin asked me to remind everyone that she does NOT own Saiyuki or any of the characters connected to it. and thanks to LiRiNCaNdY for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Goku's Mini Stand Against Sanzo**

Goku smiled as Kimi slowly flew closer to the inn everyone was still hopefully sleeping in. The sun was just high enough to be peaking over the houses bring the earlier raiser out of their sleep.

"You can land us here," Goku told the blue scaled dragon.

She roared with delight at the idea of getting rid of her heavy cargo and then going for a nice long rest.

Once on the ground, Goku gathered Lirin in his arms and silently crept around the building to the inn. He poke his head up to the window, and much to his delight, saw no one moving in the kitchen. So smiling he slowly creaked the door open allowing him and Lirin to enter.

"Good morning, Goku."

The brunette stop dead in his tracks and turned to face his capture. "Hi Hakkai," he replied trying to sound as normal as possible.

"So what do you have there? Or would I be more corrected in asking _who_ you have?"

Goku gulped and removed the blanket from Lirin's face. "I have a really good explanation. But can I sleep first?"

Hakkai nodded and watched the monkey head for the stairs again before stopping him. "Goku, you do realize that there is an extra life force coming from her."

"I know. But again, I'll explain later after some sleep." Goku left before Hakkai could say anything more to him.

**XxXxXx**

Lirin smiled as she cuddled into the warmth that surrounded her. She could feel the sun light that shone through the curtain hit her back and the birds chirping outside the window. But that didn't matter as she pressed herself closer to the body next to her.

Goku smiled as he tighten his grip around the girl in his bed. For the first time in weeks he could finally say he was truly happy. Despite not getting any sleep so far.

"Lir, we should get up soon."

"Don't wanna." she mumbled back into Goku's white shirt.

"But the others want to know why you're here and not with Kougaiji."

Green eyes widened and looked at the boy she was with. "What do you mean that Nii-sama isn't here? Where am I anyway?"

Goku smiled as he ran a hand through messy orange locks. "You're with me. And we're in a small town several days east of Houtou Castle. You're brother actually entrusted you into my care."

"But why?"

"That one I have no answer to. I can only assume that Kousho had something do to with it. But enough of this, are you hungry?"

Lirin looked down to her hands as the fiddled with the blanket. "A little."

The monkey smiled again and kissed the top of her head. "Then shall we go downstairs or do you want me to bring it up to you?"

"Do you mind bringing it to me" Lirin reply not looking up. "I don't think I can face your friends right now."

Goku gently place a finger under her chin tilting her face up. "It's alright Lir. I'll do anything you want me to cause I still love you." He place a chaste kiss to her lips to prove what he meant.

Lirin smiled as he pulled away. "I missed hearing that. I love you too." She leaned into him for a side ways hug. "Now go get me some food."

"Yes hime" he replied with a grin.

Lirin scowled as Goku got off the bed and walked away. "You'll pay for that comment monkey."

"Sure I will" he teased and opened the door. Just before he closed it he saw the irked demoness throw a pillow at him.

**XxXxXx**

"So Goku did you have a nice sleep?" Hakkai asked as he walked into the dining area of the inn.

The monkey glared at him with a sleepy gaze. He spent all his energy fooling with Lirin before coming down. "Maybe if I got any."

"Lirin that much of a bed hog?" Gojyo asked with a smirk.

Golden eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he remembered they could sense her demon energy. "Yeah right. I just couldn't sleep." He then turned he attention away from the kappa and back to Hakkai. "Hey Hakkai, do you mind making me a couple of plates? Lirin doesn't want to join us quiet yet."

The human turned demon smiled at his young friend. "Would you like the works?"

"That be great" Goku said returning the smile.

"Get rid of her soon." Sanzo spoke for the first time since Goku arrived down there.

The brunette whipped around and glared at his 'guardian'. "Why should I?"

"Cause she's trouble. And Kousho will have her minions on us in no time once she realizes where the pest is."

"Not good enough, Sanzo."

Gojyo and Hakkai stopped what they were doing to watch what was happening between the monkey and monk. Never has either of them seen Goku get this mad at the blonde.

"Are you defying me?" Sanzo asked.

Goku thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess I am. And as long as Lirin and _my baby_ need me, I'll protect them no matter what anyone says."

"So that's the other demon power I've been feeling. Gojyo, Hakkai," Sanzo turned his cold purple gaze to them, "we're leaving after breakfast. We'll leave the happy couple alone."

Everyone stood in silence, too shocked at what the blonde said to move a muscle. They were so quiet that they all heard the quick rush of feet to the bathroom upstairs.

"Shit Lirin" Goku mumbled under his breath. "Will finish this later." He gave one more cold glare to the monk before dashing upstairs to his girlfriend.

"Of Sanzo," Hakkai called from the stairs, his arms full of food, "I'm not leaving them behind. So if you want to leave, then you can walk."

The blonde glared his friend as he continued up the stairs to Goku's room. "Why did I bother getting out of bed today?" he asked himself before lighting a new cigarette.

"I've I had to guess," Gojyo said from where he was sitting at the bar, "it was to get dissed by the monkey for once."

"Shut up you damn cockroach" Sanzo growled and pointed his gun at him.

After that the room fell silent for a very long time.

* * *

**Lirin:** so that be all there is for now. please review and if you have an ideas for this please send them thanks.


End file.
